Jindrexa
"I shall return to haunt you. Even in your dreams, for i shall always be, the nightmare queen!" -Jindrexa before being supposedly "killed". Jindrexa is a dangerous being. She is a Guardian, infact, she is the Anti-Guardian. She is the twin sister of Crystalia. Biography Early Life Jindrexa, like the rest of the Guardians was created to prevent Denthraxx from winning. Jindrexa was created last, and is the twin of Crystalia. She hated her creators, yet feared them, she took her body and improved upon it, beyond her Creator's limited concept. Her wings became bat-like, her tail was more spikey and she was overall more fearsome. Rebellion She eventually grew curious. She, like her siblings rebelled. They were imprisoned, yet Jindrexa was special. In order for her to awaken, they would have to open the individual tombs, and perform a ritual. Her body was broken up into various parts, and in addition her tombs held secrets that would detour most trespassers. She waged a war upon her Creators, lasting a long time, till they were imprisoned. Freedom She was freed by her siblings. Performing the ritual she would awaken. She quickly joined the Brotherhood of Makuta with her siblings. She was sent to Metru Nui and Xia to cause chaos which was successful. She would later create the feared Makroxian Mantis. She encountered Toa Lhikan, Tuyet, Nidhiki and Naho briefly. Later she attacked the Toa Metru in an attempt to free Teridax. But was imprisoned with the combined efforts of many teams. Teridax when he was freed, attempted to free her, but failed. Eventually he succeeded, and promoted Jindrexa to Tactician and a General. She almost succeeded in obtaining all the Legendary Kanohi, but ultimately absorbed them. Thus granting her further control, but she made more to keep the balance of everything in check. She would travel later go to Karda Nui alongside Antroz. She however was there in secret, only Antroz, Icarax and Chirox were supposed to know she was there. But later Krika, Vamprah, Mutran, Bitil and Gorast found out. She during the Energy Storms obtained the remains of the Makuta, including Icarax and Krika, and eventually resurrected them to join her. She later fought against the Order of Mata Nui, but was supposedly killed by a combined effort of the Toa and Order. She secretly went into hiding, bidding her time. She decided to return during the Order of Mata Nui/Zentarian war. She assaulted both groups. Eventually the war escalated, dragging the Dark Hunters, Toa, Vortixx, Brotherhood of Makuta and many more factions. After a thousand years of war, the war ended. She also was present during the Battle of Lunaris and Battle of Solaris. Founding the Order of the Phoenix Jindrexa was soon influenced by Zardak to unite The Core, The Shard along with The Source. She did so, and founded the Order of the Phoenix. TBC Abilities, Traits and Tools Jindrexa is notable for her mood swings. In human terms, she has mood swings, slight paranoia, ADHD and a small degree of Clinical depression. She has a friendly rivalry with Antroz, as both compete for 2iC. Jindrexa also strongly believes in Unity, Duty and Destiny. She also has a deep hatred for Huntra. She wields a Scythe that can turn into a animal or axe. She also has a blade at the end of her tail. She has gauntlets with Kanoka disks in side them, and Obsidian Armor. She wields a Iden, Mask of Psychometry, Mask of Intangibility, all in the shape of a Powerless Zathlexus(the one on her face). She also has a Tridax Pod. She can create, control and absorb all the elements. She is able to manipulate emotions. Her Special Power is that she can create/control/absorb memories, and a secret power. Trivia * The images belong to Clever Crowe * More images will be uploaded * Full credit for the imaging to Clever Crowe * Jindrexa has a obsession with Kanohi. * This is a alternate version of Malgothiel. * Zardak belongs to Gallery Jindrexa image 6.jpg Jindrexa image 4.jpg Jindrexa image 3.jpg Jindrexa image 2.jpg Jindrexa image 1.jpg Jindrexa final image.jpg Jindrexa image 7.jpg Jindrexa image 9.jpg Jindrexa image 11.jpg Jindrexa image 12.jpg Jindrexa image 13.jpg Jindrexa in a stare off.jpg Jindrexa wielding her Scythe.jpg Jindrexa killing thousands.jpg Jindrexa's hair.jpg Jindrexa happy.jpg Jindrexa preparing to fly.jpg Jindrexa being sly.jpg Jindrexa gazing.jpg Jindrexa after blasting apart a planet.jpg Close up of Jindrexa.jpg